


cat tongue

by orphan_account



Series: swimming with sharks until we drown [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Addiction, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see tissues balled up on the ground and in ebony hands, holding them to rivers on warm chocolate cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat tongue

_When I finally succeed with that gun in my hands_  
Don't say that I've passed on to somewhere better  
Because I didn't pass, I ended abruptly  
And where I'm headed for is anything but better  
So don't sugarcoat things for anyone, dear  
I killed myself and I'm going to hell. 

She doesn't see bright pink eyes in the mirror anymore; she sees dull and lonely gray.

A broken glass bottle in her hands could finish the job just like that, but she's too scared, she's always been too scared, she's tired of being scared.

Tangerine text appears at the speed of light, accompanying forest green and cotton candy blue. She smiles through her tears and runny mascara, shoving the opening of another bottle between her lips and swallowing.

She doesn't want to live like this, dependent on a drink to make her feel okay. She feels rotten, empty like the only thing inside her is slimy, slithering snakes eating away at her soul.

All that she can remember is she's too young, too young to be dealing with something this huge, too young to be putting her life on the line like she is every night and morning. 

The rope feels rough in her supple palms, like a cat's tongue. She wonders if it will feel the same as the times one of her numerous kittens nuzzled into her neck and lapped at her skin with affectionate purrs.

She can see it now; shades clean and polished, the only thing hiding melancholic and angry orange eyes. An emerald green tie knotted all wrong, and drops of salty tears pitter-pattering onto fingerprint ridden glasses as he hangs his head. 

And her, yes, she can see her clearly. She can see tissues balled up on the ground and in ebony hands, holding them to rivers on warm chocolate cheeks.

She grins with lonely eyes as she knots a loop, steps on the chair on her tiptoes, pulls it down over her head, and she can swear she hears someone screaming as she drops, her feet dangling just above the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are my own.


End file.
